Kanu's Surrender
Kanu's Surrender is the 7th episode of Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny and the 20th in the Ikkitousen series. Summary Myosai Kakouen is seen attacking Nanyo, easily defeating most Nanyo students. Myosai then encounters Gakushuu who thinks she is a burglar, and is asked by her to give her the dragon jade which he refuses to do. Myosai and Gakushuu then fight. Gakushuu has the upperhand at first, and is able to beat Myosai into a corner. Myosai then uses her weapon, and was about to become serious, but realized that Ryomou was not here, and there for she did not need to be here. The doctor, who seals the dragon in Ryomou's eye, warns Ryomou to be careful, as she is cursed, having an evil dragon. The doctor tells Ryomou, of her predecsor who died of a mysterious illness, telling her that she will end up the same as it was her destiny. Ryomou is then informed, via phone call, that someone attacked Nanyo. Ryomou and Hakufu find the school destroyed, and find Koukin knocked out. Koukin awakes, and Gakushuu tells Hakufu that, a strange girl had attacked them. Gakushuu then berates Ryomou, for keeping a secret from them even when they are part of the big four. Ryomou finally then tells the others that they are being controlled by the spirit of the fighters, from the three kingdoms era, and that the Dragon Jade was the only thing that was able to defy their destiny. Ryomou then retells her adventure, facing Myosai, and going to Seito to test it. Ryomou then explains that the Dragon Jade, is able to control and manipulate the dragons inside. Ryomou then talks about her fight against a Teni, and tells them that a fighter from Seito had made off with the dragon Jade. Kakouton, is seen having a meeting with, Shibai, having been angered at her for having used Myosai, but she tells him that it was not her and that Myosai was acting alone. She furthers explains that Kakuka's death was probably caused by Komei, who used this same strategy at the battle of redcliffs. Kakouton is then angered calling Seito cowards. Shibai then tell Kakouton the imperial order from Sousou telling him to gather all fighters, and take Kan-u. Sousou comes out confirming the order, and telling him that the demon lord inside him wanted her not him. Kakouton then talks with the three pillared gods, with one of them being very enthusiastic about the chance of going against Kan-u. Gentoku, Ekitoku, Komei, and Kansho, are all in a festival, having a little fun for themselves while being carefully watched by Kan-u who was on guard duty from afar. The seito Master, then talks with Kan-u commenting on how she was able to bring Komei back. The master then tells Kan-u of an incoming ominous presence coming. Kan-u then sees the three pillared gods and jumps to Ekitoku and Gentoku, telling them to leave. Kan-u then confronts one of the three pillared gods, Komei Choko, who turns to have an ancestor able to beat Kan-u 1800 years ago. Komei then tells Kan-u that if he hadn't spared him he would have been known as the one without peer, and is able to gain the upper hand on Kan-u even knocking her down. Gentoku, Ekitoku, and the rest, are then surrounded by Kyosho fighters who tell them to wait. Kan-u is able to get up some how, and is able to beat Komei, after telling him that oneself is for others. The other two pillared gods then interfere, and show Kan-u Gentoku, and friends being trapped by the Kyosho fighters. They tell her that if she surrendered they would spare Gentoku's and friends lives. Kan-u agrees and surrenders peacefully not wanting to put Gentoku in anymore danger. Characters Returning Characters *Unchou Kan-u *Gentoku Ryuubi *Ekitoku Chouhi *Koukin Shuuyu *Gakushuu *Myosai Kakouen *Koumei Shokatsuryou *Tokusou Shibaki *Kansho Kochu *Hakufu Sonsaku *Shimei Ryomou *Bunken Gakushin *Koumei Jokou *Shungai Chouko *Genjou Kakouton *Chutatsu Shibai *Sousou Moutoku Category:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Episodes Category:Episodes